Splash, jet or dust proof electrical switches are generally known, in which various seals are added or sealing methods adopted but they tend to be complicate for assembly and expensive in production. These are often needed even if the degree of splash, jet or dust proof is not required to be too high.
The subject invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such drawbacks by providing an improved electrical switch of this type.